


You're as Warm as the Sea

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: It's cold and damp and lonely at the bottom of the ocean, and sometimes the warmth of another person is all you need. Some brief spoilers if you haven't yet played through the Nazjatar storylines of 8.2.





	You're as Warm as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Now with some heartwarming (and decidedly nsfw) art! I love how happy they are - https://twitter.com/shushsiggy/status/1166573534778408961

_ A fire burning on the ocean floor. _

_ Will wonders never cease. _

Lor’themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel’thelas, leaned in to the bonfire a little more, letting the heat rolling off of it bring a little colour back to his cheeks. The nights down here were cold and long and damp, and his bones, used to the much more temperate climate of his homeland, were clearly unhappy with the state of things. 

He’d been sitting on the bench for a while now, having gotten tired of pacing and just standing around, waiting for the Horde champion to return from their missions. They were taking a _ long _time with their new Unshackled companion today, and he was eager to find out their progress. 

Shifting, Lor’themar played with the gilded edges of one of his gloves, finally tugging it off and reaching his hand forward. _ Ahhh_. That was _ much _warmer, without the chain mail and heavy leather of his gear. It didn’t weigh on his frame - well, not unless he was exhausted - but it wasn’t built to help him retain heat, and he wondered idly about some of the other soldiers who came through. If they could stay warm enough. Maybe he ought to inquire about that. Encourage others to stay close to the fires, build more of them? 

Then again, it might cook the plate-armour wearers from the inside out. 

Chuckling dryly under his breath from the awkward image that painted in his head, he sat back and took off his other glove, then unbuckled his boots, cloak, and pauldrons, carefully settling them on the dry bench. He had no interest in letting them sit on the wet sand, and inched forward, awkwardly balancing his now-bare feet on a rock that sat near the edge of the bonfire, letting the warmth spread through him eagerly. He rubbed his hands, holding them out, letting the glowing embers hypnotize him a little, letting it calm and soothe him. 

“You’re still up?” 

Lor’themar toppled off the bench, caught off-guard and off-balance from the surprise. Embarrassed and awkward, he looked up sheepishly into the softly-glowing eyes of the Nightborne woman above him. 

“I couldn’t sleep. The Champion was due back almost an hour ago. I was thinking of sending a search party, but I don’t know whom we can spare. Those not on guard duty are already taking their rest for the night.” 

Thalyssra gently sat down next to him on the bench, on the opposite side from where his clothing was folded, and turned her face to the flames. With where she was seated on his bad side, he had to turn his head to look at her - not exactly inconspicuous. The bench made not a sound, as though she were not physical at all, not flesh and blood, but pure magic. “Are you coming to relieve me of my shift early?” 

“I woke a little while ago and couldn’t get back to sleep. I saw you by the fire and thought, maybe you could do with some company. Despite all the new allies we’ve made, it still feels very isolated and alone down here.” 

“I’d have to agree with you.” Lor’themar replied. She still wasn’t looking at him, still gazing with that fathomless, endless glow, into the flames. “Despite all my years of service to my people and to the Horde, I’m not used to this feeling of...being alone.” He cast his gaze upward into the starry night sky, just barely visible through a gap in the rocks above. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like for them, to be living under the water, then to suddenly look up and see the stars like this.” 

“I can.” Thalyssra’s voice was guarded, and Lor’themar tensed at the sudden awkwardness, holding back the fight-or-flight instinct that told him to run away from the stupid thing he’d just said. 

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean-” 

“It’s all right.” Thalyssra finally turned her head and met his gaze, and she wasn’t frowning or scowling at him, but she wasn’t smiling, either. It made him uneasy. He trusted Thalyssra, had invited her into his city and to join them in the Horde, but she still held many secrets. They were closer to their Night elf cousins, surely, with their form and fare and ancient age. She was at the very least, ten thousand years old, and looked younger than he did, what with his scars, his wrinkles, his sightless eye. 

She looked like a goddess. 

He looked very mortal indeed. 

It was Thalyssra who spoke again, breaking the tense silence. She hadn’t looked away from him the entire time, though the glow from her eyes flicked to his feet on the rock. “You’re about to set yourself on fire,” she remarked, and he yelped as he withdrew quickly - unfortunately knocking himself off-balance once more. 

Thalyssra reached out to steady him, and her hand gripped his arm with more power than his whole body, preventing him from falling off. “Are you all right?” 

“Should be fine.” He bent, awkwardly inspecting his toes. Though no embers had escaped, the soles were quite pink, and he withdrew them, gingerly placing them on the sand. It was damp, and cold, and he couldn’t help pulling a face in reaction. 

“Mmm. You should have your armour enchanted against the cold and damp,” Thalyssra offered casually. “That, or learn to go barefoot.” She nudged his bare foot with her own, the stylized anklet clinking against his trouser leg. 

“I-I used to go barefoot as a child constantly,” Lor’themar stared at her indigo limb, still against his own pale pink toes, not even all that much smaller but still more delicate than his own, she was always barefoot and yet they looked so pampered and polished, surely it was magic, surely it was some manner of enchantment, “through the woods with my friends, my schoolmates, we were always just running and playing, regardless of our parents’ worries and warnings, we knew that the Rangers had to be tough, so we toughened ourselves up to last through anything, anything at all, I’m surprised we never thought of running over hot coals but we did run down the shells on the beach, I’m sure I came home with bleeding soles more than once, but I never-” 

“You’re babbling.” She cut him off, and for a moment he was just staring at their legs and breathing in and out rhythmically. “Lor’themar. Lor’themar, look at me. Is something wrong?” 

“No.” 

“I think you’ve been up too long,” Thalyssra murmured, and he felt her hand, warm, warmer than the night air, on his cheek. He turned his head, awkward, not wanting her to take her hand away, but forced to do so, if he wanted to see her face. Her fingers slid against the scar beside his bad eye, thumb sliding down to his jawline, and to where he kept the edges of his neatly-trimmed beard. “Whether or not it’s the end of your duty-shift, I think you should go and sleep.”

“You don’t have to take care of me,” he murmured, embarrassed again, reduced to a child next to her. “I’m fully aware of the importance of this.” 

Her expression softened; her eyebrows went up a little, her lips parting, her ears drifting. “When was the last time you let someone take care of you?” 

“Er...I’m sure I’ve let healers-” 

“How long have you been keeping yourself in isolation?” 

“I haven’t been keeping-” 

“You don’t need to lie to me. You’re not the only one who had to harden their heart to lead their people from the horrors their former leader had done.” Thalyssra pointed out quietly. “Even if we respected them. Even if we...loved them.” Her gaze fell. “You and I, we did what we had to do. And now, our people are safe. Well, safe-_ er_, although for how long, I couldn’t tell you, what with the way things are going now, with that whole - that _ trial_, that mockery of justice that the Warchief-”

“You’re babbling.” Lor’themar smiled, bringing his hand up and curling it over hers on his cheek. Thalyssra let out a breath, a half-laugh, and grinned ruefully, looking up at him again. 

“I guess we’re both a little bit on edge tonight,” she replied, and drew herself closer to him on the bench. She lowered her hand, but didn’t let his fall away; instead, she slipped her fingers between his, holding it on their thighs. 

Despite everything she had on him - age, wisdom, power, strength, and experience, and for all his mortal shortcomings that made him her inferior - it was Thalyssra who broke first. “I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she murmured in the silence, punctuated by the crackling flames. “And it’s so cold out here.” 

“Go and warm up your bedroll,” Lor’themar squeezed her hand, then let it go. “I have to collect my things.” 

“Don’t take too long.” 

He couldn’t hear her footfalls, so silent was she across the sand, while he hurriedly gathered his boots and gloves and pauldrons in his cloak, carrying them like a sack as he quickly and awkwardly clambered over the rocks and small hills leading into the depths of the Newhome cave. Surely the patrols would be present? Surely the Champion would be back soon? His shift was almost over, he knew that for certain…

Thalyssra’s bedroll was near Occuleth, and the Telemancer was on his back, snoring somewhat loudly in that section of the caves. There was no one else awake and about, and the natural rocky outcropping would hide them from all but the most curious of trespassers. 

She was waiting for him, curled up half-under her blankets. He paused to take her in: her hair, freed from under her hood, was wavy and loose against her shoulders, pale against her dark skin. Without her armour, cloth as it was, she looked...vulnerable. Mortal, even. 

He knelt next to her, and the blankets fell away from her chest as she leaned in to kiss him, her mouth warm and achingly soft against his, their hands working at his clothes, pushing away his armour and shirt and undoing his belt as he squirmed to get closer to her, finally under the blanket as they managed to get his trousers down and off, naked together. 

He had his hands on her waist, marveling in her soft, _ soft _ skin, kissing her breasts, when he felt her fingertips against his scalp, and then the release of pressure as she undid his hair-ties, letting it fall loose like hers. “That takes me almost an hour in the morning,” he playfully grumbled at her, and she laughed at him, pulling him up and nuzzling his nose, then kissing him once more before pushing his head down. 

Lor’themar didn’t need to be told twice, and dove below the blankets. It was toasty warm in here, down below, as he knelt between her spread thighs and let the fabric rest on her belly above his head. He was completely warm in this cocoon of darkness, and closed his good eye, letting his senses guide him to her inner thighs. 

She was wet, so wet for him already, _ by the sun_, Thalyssra was wet for him. He let out a huffed breath, then turned his face into that warm, silky wetness, feeling it smear against his cheek and dampen his beard. 

This dampness, he didn’t mind so much. 

He could hear her muffled moans through the blanket and surely what must be her hands, but didn’t care. Lor’themar opened his mouth and licked, licking and sucking at her soft, salty-sweet flesh, nose deep in her musk as he moved up. He used his hands on her thighs, spreading her lips with his thumbs, keeping them apart to better locate her clit, grinning lazily as he heard the pitch of her moans change to something sharper, more high-pitched. 

_ She is a goddess, and she is letting me undo her. _

He kept going, letting his lips and tongue alternate between teasing and pleasing, soft and hard, slow and fast, up and down over her clit, then around and around and around until he felt her hand in his hair again, pulling, clenching, pushing him further in. He gripped her thighs more tightly, lifting them up and further apart, eagerly lapping at her pussy as she trembled and shook below him. 

A few more sharp tugs though, and he pulled away, reluctant. Licking his lips, he popped his head out from under the blanket and frowned up at her. “Did you-” 

“I want your cock,” she was panting, sharp and agitated and demanding, “I want you _ now_.” 

“Ah- right, hah, I-” 

“Now!” 

Lor’themar struggled up, squirming so as not to dislodge the warm blankets, bringing them up around his shoulders to keep them both below and safe, feeling her wet, sticky juices smear along his lower belly at the drag of his skin against hers. She moaned and he kissed her again, wishing he had had a chance to lick her to completion, but perhaps that could wait for another time, what with the way she was moving now, undulating under him like the ocean waves that had withdrawn from this darkened land. 

_ Gods, _she was still so wet for him. It was no struggle to for his cock to find her pussy under the blankets, nestled against her, hard and ready for her, aching for her. Thalyssra moaned and lifted her hips, rubbing against him, and he couldn’t help but thrust a little, feeling his cockhead glide through her slick lips, up and down as she moved. Despite her insistence mere moments ago that she wanted him so desperately, she seemed content to rock together like this, with him still outside of her, sliding back and forth, back and forth as she rocked, the wet slide of her pussy cradling the underside of his cock, getting him nice and soaked, making him pulse with pleasure, eager with anticipation to be inside her. 

At once they both moved at the same time - her up, tilting her hips towards him, and him down, thrusting against her, and he felt the tip of his cock gain purchase against her entrance - and she froze, and he pushed. He pushed, and _ oh, _her body opened up, slick walls and muscles parting for him, welcoming him inside her, deep, deeper, deepest, and he bottomed out, and she whimpered in his ear, hands like claws on his back under the blanket. He wasn’t fully aware of where his hands were on her, but he held her tightly as he began to move, thrusting in and out of her, feeling her squeezing and rippling around him, wishing he could be like this forever, this close to her, deep inside her within and without, holding her like this, alone together, the rest of the world be damned, Warchief be damned, Alliance be damned, Azshara be damned- 

“Stay inside me,” Thalyssra was moving her legs, and he felt the pressure behind his hips and thighs; she had wrapped hers around his, preventing him from pulling out too far. “I want all of you.” 

“If, ah, if that’s what you want,” Lor’themar huffed, moving his hips in little rabbit-like thrusts, prevented from much more by her iron grip, feeling the heat building in his lower belly, sweat dripping from his chest against hers, enjoying the way she squirmed and shook below him. 

“Keep - like that, just like that-” Thalyssra’s breathless orders dissolved into babbling Shalassian, and a thrill went through Lor’themar’s body that he could make her lose her grasp on Orcish for it, for what he could do to her like this, and redoubled his efforts, going as fast and hard as her control allowed. Quite suddenly though, her legs spasmed, and shoved him in as deep as he could go, locking him in place as she cried into his shoulder, her inner walls taking hold of his cock and milking him, urgent and orgasmic, contracting rhythmically around him, and he knew it was too much for him to be able to hold off his own for any longer. 

Cradling the back of her head and keeping her close to him, crushed to him, Lor’themar let go. His body took over, with a few more deep instinctive thrusts, before releasing. With nowhere else to go but inside her, he grit his teeth and gasped as he felt the pulse of his orgasm shock through his body, directed through his cock as he emptied himself over and over, wave after wave of pleasure, even curling his toes under the blanket, feeling her pussy still squeezing, still massaging his cock, even as he finished, shivering with the intensity of it all. 

Eventually, her legs let him go, and Lor’themar gently slipped from above her to her side, both of them heaving, slick with sweat, and though he was near boiling, he pulled the blanket up as high as he could manage, knowing that they would cool off quickly. He heard the clatter of armour and voices talking jovially in the distance, and smiled tiredly; the Horde Champion had returned in their absence. 

“Stay,” Thalyssra ordered, and Lor’themar closed his tired eye, and obeyed. He wrapped his arms around her, both of them curled under the blankets, and finally managed to fall asleep. 


End file.
